rising of the lost heroes
by DraconGrace
Summary: a world which needs heroes of ancient times the tides are turning for the worse monsters are invading will the heroes be able to stop them
1. epilogue: the quiz

**The Quiz**

I awoke to the daylight burning my eyes. I went to the mirror an saw a pale dreary face wearing black clothes with a blood red outline. My name is Austin but everyone calls me Ace. I am an outcast you can say, I used to be active but all I do now is read, watch anime, but sometimes very rarely I write. There is this one book I want to read but it's checked out right now. It's called the cardinal heroes. I'm heading to the library after I eat and wake up to see if it's there.

"a few minutes later"

Finally I'm here let's go look, and yay it's here at last. "I'll just read and sit down this is gonna be good I just know it." he thought to himself. while going straight to the heroes part and it was not a cardinal hero (sword, spear, bow, or shield) it was the staff hero but its page was blank and the next few pages had questions and before that saying to answer them truthfully.

* * *

question 1

Would you save someone else's life even if it meant you would lose yours?

"Yes" suddenly appeared as he thought it

question 2

Would you get slaves?

"Yes only to save them" appeared as he thought it as well

question 3

Would you kill someone?

"Yes only to save lives of others"

question 4

How would you feel if the whole world was against you?  
"Angry ,mad, alone, rejected, depressed, and enraged"

question 5

Are you alone in your world?

"Yes"

question 6

Do you want to leave the world behind?

"Yes!"

question 7

Will you become the staff hero, Austin?

"Yes i will"

Good

Now your adventure will begin.

* * *

Authors Note

Sorry if it's too short or there are grammar mistakes, I have school and a lot of other things to do. You see I kinda started this after a test so if you have help to offer I'll accept it and suggestions are always welcome as well. Thanks for reading.


	2. chapter 1: arrival

The book turned into a portal and pulled him in (which pulled the living crap out of him) and he saw a group of guards staring in awe at him. Austin had a staff with a dragon headpiece at the top of it, with a green gem as a centerpiece. He was in front of what looked like a queen. She was in a royal black kimono with a gold outline and a blue aura glowing around it. She spoke with a powerful voice "You, staff hero have been summoned to fight the waves of catastrophe. But you mustn't get seen by the cardinal heroes until either right before the wave or during it, for you are one of the lost heroes. will you fight for my country?" Austin replied "yes, I will your majesty," She said, "take these and train also try to get a team if you can." And she tossed two gold coins at him and he caught it "got it" the hero went out and trained in the field around the castle fighting what looked like huge snakes multiple at a time.

A couple of hours later...

A female elf appears with a dagger that was a thorny vine with a white gem in the bottom of the handle. She had long black hair and a green cloak, torn up black jeans and a dark green shirt. And she joined in the training.

They finally stopped when the queen told them it was time to eat. They went to the hall and started off their conversation with an introduction the elf started. "My name's Grace and I'm the dagger hero." Grace said, "I'm Austin and I'm the staff hero."

"If you want I can show you both around town, and hire you as my royal guards," The queen said. "Sure," the two said in unison.

The next day...

They woke up in the early morning. A knight said "the queen has left on an emergency notice from the king. you shall take the princess into town and help her shop. We'll go wake her."

"the three went to the princess' room"

"princess langriss," the knight said. "time to wake up" "yes what do you want?" she responded sheepishly. "you are to go shopping. Austin and Grace are to help and protect you, or die trying." the knight said.

"in town after shopping"

"you are under arrest."

Authors note

Sorry about the huge introduction I'll try my best to shorten newer ones. the next chapter should have some action. I'm still accepting suggestions and proofreading, and ships are always welcome.


End file.
